


20. things you said that i wasn't meant to hear

by kugrash



Series: Things You Said [1]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), The Unsleeping City
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Marital Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugrash/pseuds/kugrash
Summary: prompt taken from https://twitter.com/kugrash/status/1293765400379813893part of a series of mini-ficlets involving the kugriches.
Relationships: Bruce "Kugrash" Kugrich & Robin Kugrich, Bruce "Kugrash" Kugrich/Robin Kugrich
Series: Things You Said [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877611
Kudos: 1





	20. things you said that i wasn't meant to hear

“... I just-- No, no, I know. I understand. I just… No, I know, I know. You’re right-- You’re right!”

“Yes, I-- I know it’s for the best, but-- Look, I’d really rather… I’d rather not just jump to  _ divorce _ without talking about it with hi-- No, I… I get it. I know.”

“Uh huh. Yeah, just… Fax them over when you’re done. I-- I’ll look them over later. ... Yeah, uh-- Thanks, Hal.”

For a moment, he felt as if his hand were frozen in place, poised to turn the handle of her door; he couldn’t recall why he was there, or what he had planned on saying, if anything-- In that moment, there was nothing else that really seemed like it mattered.

_ ...Divorce _ ?

Why the fuck was she talking about  **divorce** ?

Had he been busier than usual lately? Yeah, sure-- Had he not been going home as much? Of course; there were times it felt like he couldn't think straight with the way she'd always want to... Talk, or discuss shit, when all he wanted to do was have a beer and relax after doing nothing but meetings all day-- But surely none of that was enough for her to just jump so... Fucking _drastically_ to divorce, right? Right?

... Right?

Except, even as that steady roiling _mess_ that seemed to be burning beneath his skin lately continued to bubble, there was something-- So slight, almost like some sort of whisper in the back of his mind telling him he was just being a fucking idiot. Of _course_ she'd start looking at her options, what with him leaving her to take care of the boys by herself, with his only real 'help' around the house, if you could even call it that, being bringing in money--

It wasn't like he was leaving her with a hell of a lot of options to begin with when he wasn't even around for her to talk to him about it, like she apparently _wanted_ to.

But.

But, just as soon as the thought came to him, as soon as he thought to open that door, to actually talk things out... It was gone, once more replaced by that dreadful, heavy storm of anger. Bitterness and pride and some emotions he couldn't quite identify welled up, but it didn't matter. Why did he need to? If she had such a fucking problem with him, she was **more** than welcome to speak up.

Besides, it's not like she'd go through with it anyways.

... Right...?


End file.
